Brad Silver
Brad Silver is a drug dealer who Ethan Mars is commanded to kill in the Shark Trial. He is a tertiary antagonist of Heavy Rain. The Shark When Ethan knocks on Brad's door, he answers and, seeing Ethan's hesitant behavior, suspects him to be another junkie looking for some of his drugs. He then tells Ethan to leave, and Ethan will pull his gun on Brad if the player prompts him to do so. As soon as Ethan does, Brad becomes defensive and tells him he can have anything he wants. While Ethan is still in a hesitant state, Brad takes the opportunity to knock Ethan back and grab a nearby pump-action shotgun. He attempts to kill Ethan, shouting and insulting Ethan as he shoots up his own apartment in a quick-time event. If the player fails, Brad will grab Ethan, hit him in either the head or the chest with his gun, and tell him to "go die somewhere else" as he throws him out. If the player succeeds, Ethan is finally cornered in what is presumably Brad's daughters' room. Brad then attempts to execute him with the shotgun pointed at Ethan's head. However, upon pulling the trigger, he realizes that he has run out of ammunition, giving Ethan the chance to raise his handgun to Brad's head once more. Brad begs for his life, and shows him a photograph of his two young daughters, Sarah and Cindy, claiming to be a father. Ethan quickly knocks the picture out of his hand and Brad falls to his knees, beginning to sob, and pleading for Ethan to allow him to see his daughters again. Ethan engages in some internal dialogue, trying to reason through whether or not he should kill Brad, and can refer to him as a lowlife in one thought. If the player chooses to spare Brad, Ethan will knock him out with the gun. As a direct result, he will not receive a further clue to his son's whereabouts. Ethan's other option is to shoot Brad, after which he will vomit due to the shock of what he has done. He will send a picture of the deceased Brad to the Origami Killer through the cell phone, after which he will be told to find a cell phone data card in the gun grip. Whichever course of action Ethan takes, he tells Brad that he is also a father. This is Ethan's rationale for both killing Brad and choosing to spare him. Possible Deaths * The Shark - If Ethan succeeds at the QTEs, he can choose to shoot Brad in the head. Trivia * Brad tries to kill Ethan with a Remington 870 MCS with a wooden stock. * Brad is 5' 11½" (1.82 m) tall. * If the player fails the QTEs and is removed by Brad, the I'm not a Killer! trophy will not be awarded. * Pascal Langdale, Ethan's actor, has mentioned in an interview that the reason Ethan hits Brad in the head with the gun if he chooses to spare Brad is because there was "likely a lot of pent-up anger there" due to Brad chasing Ethan through the apartment with a gun and Ethan "wasn't too happy about it." Gallery File:Brad with Shotgun.png|Brad with his shotgun File:BradSilver23232.jpg|Brad showing Ethan a picture of his daughters de:Brad Silver Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Purgatory Category:Ethan Mars Characters Category:Fathers